Relation Stiles-Lydia
Stiles et Lydia sont tous les deux lycéens au lycée de Beacon Hills. Lydia est très populaire et sort avec le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse. Stiles est amoureux et obsédé par Lydia depuis l'école primaire comme il l'avoue à son meilleur ami Scott lors du premier épisode de la saison 1. Cependant, cette dernière semble totalement l'ignorer et ne sait même pas qu'il existe. C'est son amitié avec la nouvelle de l'école Allison Argent qui va également devenir la petite amie de Scott qui va développer l'amitié entre Stiles et Lydia. La relation Stydia évolue tout au long de la série, Stiles est toujours amoureux de Lydia mais lorsqu'il sort avec Malia, cet amour devient différent, moins obsessionnel, il l'aime d'une autre manière, mais il reste toujours là et s'inquiète souvent pour elle. Une très forte amitié les uni (celle-ci est tout de même moins importante que l'amitié qui uni Stiles et Scott). Quand à Lydia, elle à clairement des sentiments pour Stiles même si elle reste discrète sur le sujet et ne fais rien voir, au fur et a mesure des saisons, elle est très protectrice avec lui et commence a montrer des sentiments. Dans le premier épisode de la saison 6, Stiles avoue son amour à Lydia avant d'être effacé et c'est grâce à leur forte connexion émotionnelle (encore plus que celle qui unit Stiles et Scott ou Stiles et Malia) que Lydia arrive à le faire revenir de la dimension parallèle ou il se trouvait et dans le dernier épisode c'est Lydia qui lui avoue son amour, ils s'avançent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassent passionnément, puis Stiles serre Lydia contre son coeur et montre ainsi tout l'amour qu'il a pour elle. Ils sont officiellement en couple depuis leurs retrouvailles. Saison 1 Dans le premier épisode on comprend que Stiles est amoureux de Lydia Martin, la fille la plus populaire du lycée qui sort avec Jackson le Capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse et qui n'a jamais prêté la moindre attention à Stiles. C'est grâce à Allison Argent qui va devenir la girlfriend de Scott que Stiles et Lydia vont commençer à être dans le même cercle d'amis. Parce que Lydia a embrassé Scott au cours d'une pleine lune, Allison lui dit que pour se faire pardonner elle doit aller au bal de fin d'année avec Stiles, ce qui ne fais pas sourire Lydia, qui considère Stiles un peu comme un "loser".A la fin de la saison 1, tous les deux formeront un couple lors du bal du lycée et Lydia à qui Stiles a dit qu'elle était très jolie et qu'il savait qu'elle était très intelligente et qu'il avait le béguin pour elle depuis la primaire commençe a regarder Stiles autrement et accepte de danser avec lui alors qu'elle avait refusé un instant plus tôt. Lors de cette soirée Lydia sera grièvement blessé par Peter Hale et ne doit sa survie qu'à l'intervention de Stiles qui est prêt à donner sa vie pour que Peter ne tue pas Lydia. Saison 2 Au début de la saison 2, Stiles ne quitte pas le chevet de Lydia alors qu'elle se remet de sa blessure. Quand Lydia disparaît Stiles demande à Scott de faire tout son possible pour la retrouver (on voit toute l'inquiètude de Stiles pour Lydia dans le regard qu'il lançe à Scott). Ils iront tous les deux faire du patinage accompagnés de Scott et Allison et Stiles en profite pour dire à Lydia "que deux choses complètement différentes peuvent très bien s'entendre" mais Lydia pense qu'il parle d'Allison et Scott. En fin de saison, Lydia encourage Stiles lors de sa première sélection durant un match de Lacrosse. Dans le dernier épisode Lydia frappe à la porte de la chambre de Stiles qui n'en revient pas de la voir chez lui mais elle vient pour parler de Jackson. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit qu'il a des bijoux de filles sur sa table il lui explique que ce sont des cadeaux qu'il avait choisi pour son anniversaire parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir. Lydia lui sourit puis au cours de la conversation qui tourne autour de Jackson en kanima il lui dit : << Et si tu meurs je deviendrais complètement fou >> En Anglais : << and if you die I will literally go out of my freaking mind >>, mais il l'emmène quand même retrouver Jackson. A la fin de l'épisode Stiles et Scott vont s'entraîner à lacrosse. Scott demande à son ami ce qu'il en est pour Lydia et Stiles lui avoue qu'il se donne encore 10 ans pour la faire craquer Saison 3 Dans la saison 3, Stiles l'encourage à comprendre ses pouvoirs et Lydia embrasse Stiles lorsqu'il fait une crise d'angoisse. Dans l'épisode 11, pour sauver le père de Stiles, celui d'Allison et la mère de Scott qui ont été enlevés par le Darach, Stiles, Scott et Allison doivent entrer dans leurs "esprits " pour trouver l'emplacement du Néméton ou leur parent sont retenus. Pour cela ils ont besoin qu'une personne avec une forte connexion les maintienne sous l'eau. A la demande de Deaton Lydia qui s'avançait vers sa meilleure amie va maintenir Stiles sous l'eau car elle et lui ont une forte connexion émotionnelle. Dans le final de cette saison, lorsque Stiles affronte le nogitsune, elle reste avec lui jusqu'au bout pour le soutenir. Dans l'avant dernier épisode Lydia reste avec Stiles parce qu'il est trop faible pour les suivre elle et Scott et elle n'assiste pas à la mort d'Allison même si elle l'a ressent au même moment. Quand le notsiguné est vaincu et que Stiles est redevenu lui-même Lydia sent que quelque chose s'est mal passé elle court alors dehors et vois qu'Eiden est mort dans les bras de son frère elle se retourne alors et c'est Stiles qui l'a reçoit dans les siens pour la consoler. Saison 4 Dans la saison 4 épisode 1 Stiles Malia Kira et Lydia sont en voiture et Stiles dispute Malia pour être partie car il a cru qu'elle s'était enfuie, Malia lui dit alors qu'elle ne partira jamais sans lui, à ce moment Stiles jette un oeil dans le rétroviseur et on voit une Lydia très agaçée par les paroles de Malia., Stiles aide Lydia a trouver les mots de passe pour débloquer les listes des êtres surnaturels de Beacon Hills. Il l'accompagne à Eichen House voir Mérédith une autre banshee puis il l'accompagne de nouveau à Eichen ou l'interne (Brunski ?) essaye de les tuer. Saison 5 Dans la première partie de saison, Lydia est blessé par Théo qui l'a laissé dans un état catatonique c'est pourquoi sa mère décide de l'interner à Eichen House. Dans la deuxième partie, Stiles rend visite à Lydia, il lui tient la main et lui demande si elle peut se réveiller pour l'aider dans ses études et au moment de partir à la demande de Natalie Martin, il se rend compte qu'un bout de sa tête est rasée. Il s'inquiète pour elle et il se doute que le médecin (Dr.Valack) de l'asile va pratiquer une trépanation (pour amplifier ses pouvoirs). Il organise un plan (ainsi qu'un deuxième) afin de faire sortir Lydia avec l'aide de la meute. Après les différents problèmes survenus suite à l'évasion, Scott et Stiles conduisent Lydia chez Deaton qui lui applique une pâte de gui dans le trou qu'elle a à la tempe. Lydia se met à hurler et toutes les vitres du cabinet de Deaton vole en éclats et pendant quelques instants Stiles qui ne sent pas Lydia respirer commençe à paniquer puis Lydia se réveille et dit à sa mère "Stiles m'a sauvé" en le regardant tendrement. Saison 6 Dans la Saison 6, épisode 1 on comprend que Stiles va se faire effacer. Devant l'intelligence de Lydia Stiles l'embrasse sur la joue même si elle lui demande de ne pas le faire. Vers la fin de l'épisode plus personne ne sait qui est Stiles sauf Lydia qui le rejoins pour lui dire que tout le monde l'a oublié même Scott et Malia. Elle reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse enlever par les Ghosts Rider, juste avant il lui rappelle qu'elle a été la première fille avec qui il a dansé et qu'il avait le béguin pour elle en 3ème, 2ème et 1ère année, qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie et il lui dit "Souviens toi que je t'aime" et dans l'épisode 02, Lydia qui ne se souvient plus de Stiles car il a été effacé de toutes les mémoires, dit à ses amis "Peu importe la personne que je devais voir aujourd'hui, je pense que je l'aimais". Dans l'épisode 09, quand après Scott et Malia c'est au tour de Lydia de se souvenir de Stiles, on apprend qu' elle était tombée amoureuse de lui lors de l'épisode 11 de la saison 3 lorsqu'elle l'a embrassé pour stopper sa crise d'angoisse mais n'a jamais rien dit. Dans l'épisode 10, alors qu'elle sauve Stiles d'une mort certaine, tous les deux se retrouvent, s'avouent leur amour et s'embrassent passionnément. A la fin de l'épisode, alors que Scott et Stiles vident leur casier car le lycée est définitivement terminé pour eux, Scott fait remarquer à Stiles que rien n'a vraiment changer puisqu'ils sont tous là comme avant mais Stiles aperçoit Lydia qui le regarde avec un regard plein d'amour (et un peu coquin) lui répond que "tout à changé" puis Stiles décide de donner sa batte de baseball à Mason et sa jeep Roscoe à son meilleur ami parce que Lydia à décidé de l'emmener en voiture à Washington pour l'aider à s'installer dans sa chambre universitaire. Ils sont à la fin de l'épisode en couple. Galerie Photos Fb21.jpg 3179512697_1_2_cCDuK7ft.jpg 8_Lydia_et_Stiles3.04.jpg a1e1ba70b9814487c47ade3f0b7839a4.jpg 1779984_642612979139405_749961368_n.jpg|Montage de Stiles et Lydia lors de l'épisode 3.18. Teen-Wolf-Season-3-Finale-Recap-and-Review-Episode-24-The-Divine-Move-.jpg Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Stiles and Lydia this is a bad idea.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h10m02s214.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h13m36s50.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h15m51s116.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h16m49s183.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h24m27s156.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h25m59s55.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h35m06s143.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h36m20s126.png vlcsnap-2014-08-16-20h40m28s49.png Stiles et Lydia.jpeg imagesG25EY9ZC.jpg imagesHDFRJLNT.jpg Stiles et Lydia 2.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Catégorie:Relations entres personnages Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Stiles Stilinski Catégorie:Lydia Martin Catégorie:Saison 6